


The Unkindest Cut Affair

by EveningInHornersCorners



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, THRUSH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningInHornersCorners/pseuds/EveningInHornersCorners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THRUSH pilots a new method of making enemy agents as uncomfortable as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unkindest Cut Affair

"I _really_ wish you'd reconsider, my dear." Napoleon appealed nervously as he edged as far from his captor as his restraints would allow—which wasn't very far.

"No chance, _Monsieur_ Solo." Océane replied. Brandishing her weapon expertly, she fluidly slashed one of his neatly manicured hands. Napoleon swore vociferously.

Despite his alarm at the uncharacteristic outburst, and even as he interiorly winced upon realizing Océane was coming for him next, Illya's mouth twisted into a wry smile. He had to hand it to THRUSH—using paper cuts to intimidate captured U.N.C.L.E. agents was nothing short of a stroke of genius.


End file.
